


Bedtime

by saretton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Bedtime Stories, Books, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I worship the goddess of mindless fluff, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: In lieu of greeting, Aziraphale said, “Dear, would you be so kind as to read me a bedtime story?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the GOROMCOM Name that Author Challenge.  
> Prompt: Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a book.  
> Requirements: 500 words or less, rated G or T.

Crowley arched an eyebrow. Then he arched the other one, too. 

It was unusual for Aziraphale to show up at his flat without any of the following:

1) a warning; 

2) something to eat or drink; 

3) saying hello. 

He had a book in his hands, though, certainly more expectable; still, it was rather colourful and thin and it looked brand new, unlike any of the dusty tomes in his bookshop.

In lieu of greeting, Aziraphale said, “Dear, would you be so kind as to read me a bedtime story?”

Crowley took his sunglasses off. Now that was new. Why? Was Aziraphale sleepy all of a sudden? Crowley considered Aziraphale’s usual literary tastes. 

“Angel, 'm not sure that… traditional fairytales would help anyone sleep, if that’s what you want. Aren’t they a little gory?” 

“Oh! They are. Andersen’s, the Grimms’… Not this, though.” Aziraphale patted the cover of the book like it suffered from performance anxiety and he’d been trying to calm it down. “This is modern. No sadness at all, only jolly little celestial bodies.” 

Crowley glanced briefly at the cover and read the title. _9 Little Planets_. He couldn’t help smiling.

There was a faint, bashful blush on Aziraphale’s cheeks as he said, “Actually, the title would be _8 Little Planets_ , but I… added an extra part at the end. I remember you were quite sad when humans downgraded Pluto, so…” 

Crowley took the book from Aziraphale’s hands and began to browse through it, touched by Aziraphale’s care in planning his enjoyment as well in that little plan. He shrugged. “Well, then. Alright. But why this, out of the blue?” 

“Oh, you see – I-I was thinking of… how many things we still have to try, and will definitely have to try, since the world didn’t end six weeks ago. I realised I have never fallen asleep to someone reading a bedtime story to me. It’s like one of those situation comedies that humans broadcast on the television – there was this episode in which the husband and the wife lamented that there wouldn't be other first times for them.” 

Crowley beamed. “You researched?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said with an ill-concealed hint of pride. “I think it was called _How I Bet Your Mother_?” 

Crowley couldn't help laughing. “ _Met_ , angel, it's _How I Met Your Mother_.” 

“Oh. Oh, of course.” 

“Well, then, if you’re ready… why not? C’mere.” Crowley let him in and sat down on the sofa, now miraculously soft and well-equipped with cushions and a plaid cover. Aziraphale followed suit, laying his head on Crowley’s thighs and tucking himself under the cover. 

“Buckle up, angel. You’re in for a sweet ride. Gonna go slow, promise.” 

Aziraphale snuggled up closer against Crowley’s legs, sighing contentedly and letting him stroke his white curls with one hand. 

Crowley held the book up and cleared his throat theatrically before starting to read. “ _9 little planets with the Sun at the center. Proud to be unique! Nothing could be better!_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saretton). :)


End file.
